Lantea
Welcome to Lantea. I hope you enjoyed your ride through the stargate. There are not many places on Lantea covered in something other than water so don't expect much exploring and staying dry. __TOC__ Moderators ELmaestro Former owner of Lantea and well known player in Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy. Typically does an ok job of not becoming a sergeant (from his non-kong life) on people in chat. But don't blame him if he does, it just means he had/got to yell at someone recently. He likes yelling. Not at you. At cadets. But that's okay, because he's awesome. And next time he becomes a sergeant, we will eat him. Mhmm. Razhel As a new Lantea moderator, Razhel is a great and well known user to Kongregate. While not using a saber to decimate an opponent on the fencing strip, Razhel is able to maintain one of the most cheerful attitudes while not losing sleep over any incompetence you may exhibit. Regulars OpelDragon450 The most regular chatter in the Lantea Chatroom. Has a habit of playing Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 for a long period of time, and loves to say the two-letter symbol "=D". johnrulz The most regular of them all. I am a wild, crazy, and all-around good guy who did not hack into the server and type that. I spend 5 hours on Kongregate on a daily basis, enjoy explosives and talking about thing most could never comprehend. Trolls beware! I have a notoriously short temper and know all of your IP addresses. Favourite game: Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy. My friends: Well... i'm not going to list all 72... but everyone mentioned on the page is! Aztec801 More regular than johnrulz (even if he is my friend). I love Kongregate as it has become my ME! time. Im always on it evry second, of evry minute of every hour of day!. Well maybe not every second....or minute.....or hour but evry day! (unless im on holiday but that doesn't count). My main friends are OpelDragon450, johnrulz, luna86 (although she's never on), jsnino, tikim, ELmaestro (a mod) xeronicusx, arunae, devileye15, and last but not least.......XANCEO! Fojofojo I am a pretty regular person on Kongregate. I like to go on Kongregate all the spare time i have (when i am going skiing it doesnt count). These are my favorite games: Epic War 2, Runescape, Sonny and Dune Buggy. I don't hack and i wont hack. I have a habit of playing Runescape for a long time and playing games with a bunch of violence. Here are my friends on Kongregate: johnrulz, Nick1sean2, FrowningTuna, EricNow, gamerkid33, OpelDragon450, shorty7482, spooff, tikim and xentaros. Xanceo One of the most regular in Lantea, usually will be on when spare time is available. WILL bite if irritated. November 10, 2009 marks the date that his social life officially ended with the release of MW2. Ponoa Help bring this chat back to life!! This chat has been dead for quite awhile and i believe that it can still be revived! All it takes is for you to invite some friends and tell them to make this chat better! I believe that this chat has potential Just like you, So lets all make this work! tood33 A new regular talks in here in free time and not playing swords and potions helps bring the room alive Thanks to Graveyard890 For wanting to give hope also and asking me to do this so lets all make this work because you can do anything you set your mind to =) Lantistorical Events Things that have happened in the past of Lantea: -FrowningTuna acting like a baby and saying things like "BABY WANT CARROT" or "BABY GRAB SHOTGUN" as a little joke, and Kouls joined in! -Xanceo and Johnrulz stun the group when their private messages are not so private. Is it a glitch, a hack, or a trick? the world may never know... -Luvpuppy broke down and actually admitted her feelings about Xanceo... Who knew... {Journal Log, Year of our lord 30,974. I've encountered sentient life on this strange planet. As they speak, I study them from afar, and read through their sacred "wiki." What this may come to, only time will tell, but I fear I may uncover a dark secret lost to the depths of time, never meant to be unearthed....} Guest Mods Darxzero Hails from Café Kong. Has a habit of giving out cookies for absolutely no reason. Either that, or obscure reasons that no-one knows about. These cookies are not poisonous. Created this wiki page. AKA Darx, (much more rarely) Zero Category:Deleted chat rooms